


Waffles

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Columbia house, Domestic, Kevin is hungover, M/M, No one is surprised, Waffles, fam!fic, not relationship centered just a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: The monsters eat waffles after a night out. That's literally it





	Waffles

The sunlight streaming through the cracked door of Andrew's bedroom was far too bright to be early morning. He stretched awake, rubbing his socked feet together and went down stairs to find his idiot who'd left him in bed.

Everyone was in the kitchen minus Kevin: Aaron bent over and digging in the fridge, Nicky flipping the waffle maker, Neil sitting relaxedly at the table. His mug of tea was hovering in front of his mouth, but he looked close to smiling when he saw Andrew walk in.

"Morning!" Nicky chirped, throwing back another chug of his water bottle. "Kevin's still dead to the world. Heard him puking his guts out at four this morning."

"Bad coping mechanisms for the win," Aaron muttered as he kicked the fridge shut with his foot, orange juice jug in hand. Andrew agreed silently.

Neil was up, pouring coffee and reaching blindly for the sugar and creamer, knowing where everything was through muscle memory. Andrew wondered if he noticed that—how familiar this house was to him.

He sat down and placed Andrew's cup in front of him without a word. The mug was still steaming, swirling from Neil mixing the perfect amount of French vanilla creamer and sugar. Andrew watched the whorl slow to a stop and glanced over at Neil, watching him. He reached out to Neil's lap, putting his hand atop Neil's and leaning in for a kiss.

Neil of course, obliged happily. He tilted his chin and met Andrew's lips softly. It was brief, just the press of a _thank you._

"Okay, waffles are done, toppings in the fridge." Nicky announced, placing the stacked plate between the three of them. He disappeared to make sure Kevin was still kicking, presumably.

"I've got them," Neil said, walking over to the fridge. He squatted in front of the door and grabbed the blueberries, whipped cream, syrup, butter, and strawberry jam. Arms full, he turned back.

"Aaron?"

Aaron started slightly, jerking his head up from his plate as if he'd never heard Neil say his name. "Um... just the peanut butter."

When Neil spread everything out he heard Aaron mutter a thanks. Andrew took to piling everything over his waffles and dug in while Neil strategically filled the spaces of his waffle with blueberries.

"Are you making Exy plays?" Kevin's voice came, he and Nicky finally made it back, Kevin looking worse for wear.

" _No_ ," Neil said hastily, casting a glance at Andrew. He was busy watching his twin. Aaron was extremely generous with the amount of peanut butter he scooped on his plate.

"You're disgusting," Andrew said to him.

Aaron pointedly looked at Andrew and then at his plate. They turned away in mutual disdain. Everyone settled in to eating and Kevin looked around the table for more options hopelessly.

"Guys," Kevin groaned. "This is so _unhealthy_."

Everyone ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HAVE THE WORST WRITERS BLOCK EVER & this is the only thing I could scrape out of my brain so I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
